


Until He Met The King

by heelnev



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M, Shopping, nev may be a little shit but he's AUSTIN'S little shit and that's all that really matters in the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 02:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13114482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heelnev/pseuds/heelnev
Summary: Austin had never been the type to believe in that cliche “love at first sight” bullshit that everyone else seemed to cling to so desperately. How could you fall in love with someone that you’d only just met? Unlike some people that he knew, he was never a goddamn softie....That is, until he met the King.





	Until He Met The King

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cruisingforcruiserweights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruisingforcruiserweights/gifts).



> I've never written for this ship before, but I really enjoyed it!! My holiday gift to cruisingforcruiserweights ❤️❤️

Austin Aries had always been his own person. He knew exactly what it was that he wanted and wasn’t afraid to go out and take it. He had a smart mouth and strong opinions, and he wasn’t afraid to let others know about them, even if he knew that they weren’t going to like what he had to say. This may have earned him a bad reputation, but he didn’t care. He cared more about standing up for what he believed in and demanding respect than going along with what everyone else was saying and blending in with the crowd.

Naturally, this behavior carried over to his dating life. He had never been the type to believe in that cliche “love at first sight” bullshit that everyone else seemed to cling to so desperately. How could you fall in love with someone that you’d only just met? Unlike  _ some _ people that he knew, he was never a goddamn  _ softie _ .

...That is, until he met the King.

Austin was leaning back against the bricks that made up the store he was standing outside of, his arms crossed as he tried to protect himself from the cold. He heard the little jingle of the bell hanging above the door, and he watched as Neville bounded out of the building, carrying some brightly colored bags on each of his arms. “How-- How much stuff did you  _ buy _ ?” He gaped.

“Not much.” Neville shrugged. “Just a few things.”

“This is more than just a few, King.” Austin looked inside one of the bags, spotting numerous little trinkets that he knew upon questioning Neville was going to  _ swear _ that he needed (he really didn’t).

Neville huffed, his pale cheeks growing rosy now that he was faced with the mid-December chilliness. “Here.” He stuck out both of his arms, bags dangling and swinging a little from the movement.

“What am I supposed to do with them?”

“...Take them from me?”

“Oh my God…” Austin rolled his eyes, though he did as he was told without further complaint, holding them by the handles in one hand and propping the free one on his hip. “Are you  _ sure _ you really need all this stuff?” He asked once he realized how heavy a few of the bags were.

“Of course. What, do you think I just buy random shit for the hell of it? Everything I do has a purpose, Aries.” Neville waggled his finger at him.

Right. That response was about what Austin expected. He sighed and decided to drop the subject, resigning himself to his fate. “So where to next, King? What’s the next place you plan on spending all my money in?”

“Excuse you, I’m only using  _ some _ of your money,” Neville corrected him. He shoved his hands into the pockets on his hoodie and began looking up and down the street, standing on his toes and trying to look over the crowds of people as he searched for their next destination (Austin considered making a smart comment about his height once he saw this, though he stopped himself once he realized that he, too, could not see unless he stood on his toes).

“Any day now, King.” Austin shifted on his feet after a few moments of silence. The cold air was beginning to get to him -- maybe choosing to stand outside while Neville shopped when it was  _ this _ frigid out was a bad idea after all…

“Oh give me a minute, would you?” Neville frowned at him. “I’m still thinking.”

“Think any longer and I’m gonna freeze to death.”

Neville let out a breath, Austin watching as it escaped his lips and faded away, and he nodded, “Okay, so how about this: Since you’re so cold, we should go to Starbucks and warm up. I know there’s one not too far from here.”

“Do you actually care about me being warm, or do you just want coffee?”

“That’s for me to know and you to never find out. Come along.” Neville took hold of his hand and squeezed it tightly as he dragged him up the street. “Christ, your hands are cold.”

“Did you expect anything different?” Austin replied, gripping his hand back as if his life depended on it. He usually wasn’t big on holding hands in public, but Neville’s hand was so warm…

Neville led him to a street corner and paused, looking to the left and right. “Which way was it again…?” He thought aloud.

“You don’t even know which way it is?”

“I  _ do _ know, I just… momentarily forgot, that’s all. I’ll remember, just hold on a sec.”

As he waited, Austin took a look over at the shop they just so happened to stop outside of -- a jewelry shop. All sorts of products were displayed in the window, glittering in the sunlight, though there was one item in particular that had caught his eye, sitting front and center for all who passed by to see.

An engagement ring.

Yet another thing that Austin had previously not been a very big fan of was the idea of getting married. It wasn’t that he  _ hated _ it or anything -- quite the opposite, in fact -- it was just that he personally could never see himself doing it. He had loved people before, yes, but never once did he ever feel close enough to them to even consider spending the rest of his life with them.

But this was all before he had gotten with the King.

Whether he wanted to admit it or not, Neville had truly made a major impact on his life. This little date that they were currently on -- freezing their asses off as they wandered aimlessly from store to store -- was something that Austin would never even consider with any of his previous partners. Something about the look in Neville’s eyes when he proposed this idea, about how much he truly wanted to do it, made Austin go along with it. No matter how hard he tried to resist, he was hopelessly wrapped around Neville’s finger.

And he loved it.

The longer that he stared at the ring, the more Austin began to wonder about what married life with Neville would consist of. Would he change at all? Would he still be the grumpy yet charming man he’d grown to love? Or maybe he would be sweeter and more affectionate? While there was still a part of Austin that was unsure if marriage was the right thing for him, he couldn’t deny that the thought of being with Neville forever was certainly enticing…

“Would you pay attention to me?” Austin felt himself being lightly shoved all of a sudden, and he noticed that Neville was speaking to him, looking impatient. “I know where we have to go.”

“My bad,” Austin replied. “Just got distracted for a second.”

“Clearly. I’ve been trying to talk to you for the last half hour.”

“Oh it has  _ not _ been that long. It's been a minute at _most_. You’re being dramatic.”

“You know damn well that I’m not the type of person to be dramatic, Aries.”

“Is that so? Then why do you want everyone to call you ‘King’? You have a perfectly good name that people could use instead.”

Neville blinked at him, his mouth opening and closing a few times as he attempted to come up with a rebuttal. “Can we go now, please?” He finally said, clearly not wanting to continue the discussion.

Austin smirked, satisfied that he’d won that little argument. “We may.”

With that, Neville gripped his hand tighter and began to lead him in the direction of the Starbucks. Austin took one last look over his shoulder at the jewelry display, the smirk still on his face.

Whether or not there was a wedding in Austin’s future remained unclear, though one thing was for certain -- he planned on being with Neville for a  _ very _ long time.


End file.
